Rules of the Office
by Arones
Summary: So they agreed, they don't like each other. Tag to "Dead Man's Hand"


They had just said goodnight. They had just agreed that they didn't like each other, but there was something niggling in the back of Brenda's mind as she continued to sit at her desk and Sharon left her office. She twiddled her thumbs before tapping her fingers on her desk. Cocking her head to the side, she looked down at the drawer to her left and pulled it open slightly. When the door her office closed loudly and she looked up to see Sharon staring at her she slammed the drawer shut.

"Captain?"

"I had a thought." The brunette's pointer finger moved up and down in the air as she stared at the woman. "I just wanted to be sure I was right." She moved to the window and closed the blinds before setting her purse against the desk and moving to stand in front of Brenda. "Curious minds, I think you understand that." She was smiling, but it was unlike Brenda had ever seen.

"I might…" She trailed off and pressed against her desk chair when Sharon leaned over her, hands on each arm, the grin still gracing her features.

"Well I'm sure you do. I don't like you, Chief Johnson… as a colleague. I think you're arrogant, you ignore the rules, and you sneak behind peoples backs for your own personal gain."

Brenda was breathing heavily, her sweater suddenly far too warm for her, and she really wanted to take it off. "I—"

"Don't speak." Sharon was closer, moving in, her eyes locked on the pale face under her gaze. "But I like you." She punctuated the last word and without another moment's hesitation, she pressed forward and captured Brenda's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled against each other, Brenda gripping the lapels of Sharon's suit jacket and Sharon balancing both their bodies with the chair. Brenda moaned and covered both of Sharon's cheeks with her palms, sliding into the kiss.

It wasn't much longer until Brenda tried to stand and was twisted into her desk, her bum hitting the back of it. She climbed backward onto the desk and spread her legs, her skirt being pushed up by eager hands. Brenda's mouth was still covered by Sharon's as she laid back, her body sandwiched between the desk and papers and Sharon's lithe form. Brenda couldn't help herself; she had to feel her skin, had to know what it felt like against her fingertips. Reaching for the buttons of Sharon's jacket she pulled them apart until she could slide her hands inside.

Sharon helped, pulling her arms back to discard the material, she once more pressed against Brenda. The desk was at a horrible height for each of them and Sharon was becoming frustrated with it as she struggled to find a position where she could remain as she was and undress Brenda. "Damn it!" She shouted before standing up straight and pressing her hand on her hips. "This isn't going to work."

Breathing out heavily, Brenda pushed herself to sit and stare at the woman standing in front of her. "What… isn't going to work?" She pulled off her sweater and tugged her tank over her head, her hair straight and flat against her back.

"The desk." She pressed a hand out in front of her body and motioned toward the offending item. "It's too short."

"Take your shoes off." Brenda was shimmying out of her black skirt and stockings, while still managing to keep on the desk.

Sharon's lips thinned into a line before she slipped her heels off and found the desk at a much better height. "Do I want to know?"

"No, no you don't…" Brenda grinned and gripped the woman's hips, pulling her back to her body. "I like you too," she cocked her head to the side, "this way, not as colleagues. Rules be damned." Her hands pushed up Sharon's thin camisole until she found her breasts. Pressing palms against them she squeezed and pushed them together, running her thumbs over Sharon's nipples that were beginning to harden through the material.

"Rules are there for a reason."

"Sure they are." Brenda smiled seductively, her accent suddenly thick, "So are pockets." She pulled open her drawer that was filled with sugary things and opened a dingdong. "And so are sweets." Locking her heels around Sharon's thighs, she opened the food and bit into it, her eyes closing as she took a bite.

"That's cruel."

"Something wrong, Captain?"

Sharon gripped the offending food item and set it down on the desk. "Yes." Her lips descended once more and she could taste the sugar, the bread and the cream filled center of Brenda's tongue. Sharon's mouth moved down Brenda's neck to her chest, her breasts heaving with each breath and straining against the fabric of her bra. Sharon pulled it down until she could swipe her tongue over the nipple, her hand suddenly moving down to press against Brenda's mound. The woman under her writhed and strained against the feeling, her throat thick with sugar and sounds as she moved.

"More…" She whispered it, Sharon grinning against her body at the word.

"Nope." Smirking, Sharon suddenly stood and straightened her back.

Brenda lay stunned for a moment before she sat up and glared. "What do you mean 'nope'?"

"I mean, no more." Sharon pressed two hands against Brenda's thighs. "Enough for tonight, we're just getting to be on good terms." She spoke slowly, her eyes dancing over Brenda's body. Stepping back, she turned to pull her camisole back down her body.

The Chief was quick. She stood and pushed into Sharon before the other woman had a moment to catch her balance. "I don't think so." Sharon was pressed against the wall beside Brenda's desk, the woman's lips against her neck and fingers at her pants. Before Sharon could stop the moment, her slacks were at her ankles and Brenda was pressed against her, hips grinding and lips on hers. She was moaning softly and gripped Brenda's sides. "I want."

"You always want, there are rules." Sharon whispered back.

"Not in my world, remember? My office, my rules." She nodded her head and waited until Sharon echoed the move.

"All right. Your office, your rules. Wait til you come to my office."

Brenda chuckled and slipped her fingers pasted Sharon's panties and inside the woman. "Never going to happen." Two fingers pumped in and out before leaving and circling the bundle of nerves that were set of fire by her touch. Sharon's knees went weak and she had to grip onto Brenda's shoulders to stay upright. "That good?"

Answering on a moan, Sharon closed her eyes. "Frak yes. Don't stop." With her chosen rhythm set, Brenda continued, her mouth pursuing all the bare skin that it could reach, mainly the top of Sharon's chest. Her breath was hitching and she was gasping, trying to catch the air as it evaded her. "Brenda… Bren… da…" She couldn't stop, the pull was tight as it reeled her in, dragging her closer and closer to the edge that she was trying and scrambling to avoid. Brenda was grunting with the effort, her fingers no doubt cramping from the constant movement, but she kept it up and she plunged her two fingers back into Sharon and the woman released a breath.

Brenda stepped away, smirking and leaving Sharon to calm down on her own. She sat on her desk once more and watched as the flush in Sharon's cheeks receded and the Captain straightened her hair. "My turn."

"Demanding…" Sharon adjusted her underwear and pulled her pants back up.

"My office—"

"Your rules." Sharon finished and stepped over to Brenda. "Quick though."

"Of course. I have to get home, my dinner is waiting for me."

Sharon stopped suddenly and shook off the feeling that clouded over her stomach and tightened in her chest. Laying both hands on either side of Brenda's body, she kissed the pouting lips slowly and tenderly. It was quite a change from anything they had done earlier. Brenda slowed and followed the pace that Sharon was setting. But it didn't last longer than a moment: a brief pause in their rapid love making. Sharon's hand slid under Brenda's own underwear until she could pull it down and lose it under the desk.

Her thumb brushed back and forth and Brenda's knees widened instinctively. Sharon's mouth was against her breasts, pulling at the nipples with her teeth and mimicking each move of her tongue with her thumb and forefinger on her left hand. Brenda was lost in the pleasure. She was brought high, the orgasm on the verge of taking over her body when Sharon all but stopped and smacked her lips together.

"What?" Brenda's voice was quiet as she spoke, her dark eyes looking at Sharon.

"Nope."

"No? Why not?"

"New idea." Sharon bent down, two hands on each breast, nipples pinched between her fingers. Her head dipped down until she ran her tongue along Brenda's body. That was all it took. Sharon thought it would take more, be a bit longer, but apparently she hadn't waited long enough. Brenda was tensing and breathing hard, her body hot and spilling as Sharon pressed a sweet and cool hand against her. "New idea… failure and success. Will make a rule about that for next time." She plopped a loud kiss onto Brenda's lips and straightened her shirt. Pulling on her jacket, she buttoned it before slipping her purse straps over her shoulder.

"Next time?"

"Oh yes, there will be a next time, Chief Johnson." Sharon smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she swayed her hips and walked out of the office leaving Brenda mostly naked lying flat on her back on her desk.

"Next time." Brenda breathed out and flung out her hand, searching for the rest of the dingdong that she hadn't finished. Taking a bite, she moaned and savored the flavor. "Next time. Still going to be in my office." Making her decision, she took another bite and let her body relax after its sudden exertion.

* * *

Also, please **review** as each review I get I make a donation! See my profile for more informaton, thanks! ~~Arones


End file.
